


Guenevere (2007?)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu
Summary: I think this was written in 2007, but can't be sure.





	Guenevere (2007?)

Guenevere

In springtime  
the young girl runs wild, wind child,  
on the green hills.

Guenevere  
wears a ring of solid gold on the third finger of her right hand,  
a plain, simple band without adornment.  
And on her bracelet,  
she keeps a silver charm of a tangled lover's knot.

Arthur  
is plain, and simple, and solid, like the ring he gave her.  
All he wants is to be a good king,  
and leave a legacy of honest work behind him.  
He talks of the mechanics of kingscraft,  
and he loves her as he loves his castle, his horse,  
his hunting dog, and his hawk.

Lancelot  
found the charm in a wild forest glen,  
and thinks the fairies left it for him as a token to give to her.  
He talks of honour, and courage, and the never-ending quest,  
and he cherishes her as he cherishes a dream that is beautiful,  
and safe, because it will not come to life.

Guenevere  
plays with her ring, twisting it around her finger  
when she is frightened or lonely.  
She looks with bright eyes at the charm  
when her spirit wants to fly.  
She can speak to Arthur, but he does not hear her.  
She can reach for Lancelot, but he is not there.

In winter,  
the nights are long and cold.  
There is time to look at the mirror, see the face staring back


End file.
